Memory of Me
by Mahara
Summary: ...Cloud is in a state of confusion, and is suddenly tied again to a past event he can't understand. Zack...Story resubmitted
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Dirt road, Two years ago**

A yellow pickup truck was traveling down a dirt road, bouncing and rocking so it must have made the two young passengers in the trunkbed motion sick. But, no. One was sick, but the cause was from nothing natural. His companion on the otherhand, was in high spirits...

Zack stood up and looked at the sickly Cloud. "Hey, you ok"  
The truck hit a pothole and Zack almost fell off, flailing his arms wildly for a couple seconds he was able to grab hold of the roof of it. The truck driver yelled out the back window. "Sit down! What are ya crazy? I'm not gonna be picking up your body if you happen to fall off, kid"  
Zack leaned to the side window and tried to yell over the noise of the truck. Instead he got mouthfull of dust. Thrown into a spitting fit he sat down.

Zack turned to Cloud and leaned toward him to be heard over the all the noise around them. "When we get to my girls house, she's gonna be so shocked. She makes the most delicious casserole. Wait till you try it, Cloud. I bet that'll perk you up..." He tapped Cloud on the shoulder. "You didn't fall asleep on me did ya?"

Cloud's head jerked up slightly in reply. Zack shook his head. "You got motion sickness bad, huh? Hey don't worry, I'll take care of ya till you get back on your feet, okay?" Though he knew it was more than motion sickness that ailed his friend.

Zack sat back and looked up at the sun. "Boy its a beautifull day... Hey, maybe we could get new jobs." He looked at Cloud. "What do you want to be? Maybe we could be Mercenaries. Yeah! That would be great wouldn't it? We could make good money that way. Of course, you won't be working until you get better. You know, that'd be a great idea." Zack stood up again in the trunkbed. Turning to the driver he banged on the hood and yelled through the back window. "Hey, driver! Is there any mercanaries in Midgar?"

The old man turned his head to him, yelling back. "No, not that I know of. And would you SIT DOWN!" Zack turned to Cloud, he punched his fist into his hand. "Score! Hey Cloud, we're going to make good money! GAH!-" The truck hit another pothole and Zack fell down into the trunkbed.

"DIDN'T I TELL YA TO QUIT STANDING! IT AIN'T GONNA BE MY FAULT IF YER FALL OUT." Zack rubbed the back of his head, which had hit the side of the truck. "Ow, Yeah! Okay! I'm sorry"  
"You shouldn't be sorry to me! You'd be the one who would be sorry when yer dead!" The old man cackled.

"Yes grandpa." He mumbled and sat up. Leaning against the side of the truck and dozed off...

Shin-Ra Military Inspection Point, Outside Midgar

The sudden jerk of the truck coming to a stop woke Zack from his nap. Sitting up he knocked on the back window, startling the driver.  
"Hey, old man. Why'd ya stop"  
The old man looked back at him and shook his head. "There's a road block ahead. Shin-Ra. They must be looking for something. Can't tell what though." Zack did catch much of else that came from the old mans mouth. His thoughts were deep and in worry. iShin-Ra... They must be looking for us. Zack looked at Clouds unsconcious spikey headed body. I don't think he'll be up to the challenge of fighting... Damn it. He looked back at the driver.

"Couldn't you just go around it?" The old man looked at him in shock.  
"And be in trouble with the Shin-Ra military? No way. Are you nuts"  
The old man shook his head. Zack stood up and peered over the top of the truck. He saw the road block ahead, he knelt back down in the truckbed.

He leaned over to Cloud and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Cloud, you up for going on foot? Cloud?" Clouds head jerked in response, as usual these days. iI have to get him out of here./i Zack picked up Cloud and jumped out of the truck. Leaning Cloud against the back of the truck, Zack checked on the progress of the road block inspection. The Shin-Ra Officers were checking every car in the block, right now the red officer stuck his head into a car. _This is our chance._

Zack heard Cloud let out a soft, painful moan. Turning to him, Zack placed his hand on Clouds shoulder. "You okay Cloud?" Cloud gave the usual response. Zack shook his head. _I have to get him out of here, but I don't think I'll be able to protect him if there are too many soldiers... Hang in there Cloud... I'll get you out of here. I promise._ Making a breif check on the Shin-Ra soldiers, Zack determined the coast was clear. Turning back to Cloud, Zack picked him up onto his shoulders. "Okay, are you ready, buddy?" Cloud, again, gave his usual response.

_Right, I have to move fast_. Making one last check, Zack saw a bush not too far away. Alright, here we go. Zack ran as fast and as silently as he could, carrying Cloud, made it to the bush. Setting Cloud down Zack checked his bearings, the soldiers were moving from car to car, as usual. He turned to Cloud.  
"Okay, we could keep moving or we could wait for them to go away... What do you think?" Cloud did not respond, Zack looked to the direction of the soldiers. _The sooner I get him to Aeris house the better off he'll be. I just hope I can make it._

Nodding Zack made his decision. "Right, we'll keep moving. No sence in laying around waiting to be caught." He grabbed Cloud and waited for the officers to busy themselves, then ran over to the nearest car, right now the only cover in sight. He checked on the progress of Shin-Ra's 'military', seeing some officers were coming this way, he bit his lip. _Damn it! Bad timing, Zack. Shiva, this is turning out to be one of my bad days isn't it._

As the soldiers came nearer Zack placed Cloud against the car and readied his sword, guess I'll have to fight. He heard a slight tap on the glass of the vehicle, looking Zack saw a small child. The child waved at him and roled down the window. "Whatcha' doin'?" The child squeaked. Zack stared at the little boy for a couple of moments. The boy looked at the military men, then back at Zack. "Your the one those bad men are after, aren't you?"

Zack nodded. "Why?" The little boy asked. All Zack could do was shake his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, kid." The child caught sight of Zack's drawn sword. "Your going to get hurt aren't you?" The little boy seemed genuinely worried.  
Zack nodded. "Most likely"  
The kid gave a pouty look at Zack. "No one should get hurt. We'll help you"  
"We?" Zack had a very confused look on his face, and he stared at the child.

"Yep." The child responded. "Me and my friends." Another window rolled down and Zack could see a whole bunch of kids packed together inside what he now noticed was a van. The children stared at him in awe and Zack couldn't help but feel greatfull and worried at the same time. He shook his head. "I'm sorry I can't let you get hurt." The children stared at him some more and shook there heads as well.

"Sorry," Said the little boy who seemed to have authority among the youngsters. "We don't take no for an answer."

The children got out of the van, there must have been fifteen or more, and ran over to the officers. Each child was jumping up and down asking the soldiers uncounted and meaningless questions.

_Those kids are crazy. At least they did give a distraction_. Zack sheathed his sword, picking up Cloud he ran. Keeping behind the vehicles Zack reached the beginning of the check point; looking past it, he saw Midgar. _Aeris, I'm almost home_.

"We're gonna make a run for it. You ready Cloud?" Cloud's head jerked once again and Zack nodded. "Gotta get rid of the guards first. Be right back." He layed Cloud down, unsheathing his sword once again, Zack ran towards the guardhouse.

The guards saw him at the last minute and were not quick enough to defend against the giant blade of his Buster sword. Cutting down his enemies Zack hurried over to get Cloud, one of the surviving guards reached a bloody hand to the alarm. The sound shocked Zack, looking back he saw that the soldiers were rushing past the children, knocking them down and stepping on them.

_Damn it!_ Zack tried to run faster, if only Cloud had enough consciousness to at least help run. Running up a hill Zack realized he would have to stand and fight. Setting Cloud down he unsheathed his sword for the last time. He turned and charged into the enemies ranks, the first row of soldiers he saw, utilizing all of the skills given to him by the military his attacks were now stronger with the experiments Hojo had put him through.

Adrenalin ran hot through his veins, Zack was amazed by his increase in ability. _I guess not everything they did to us was bad. Focus Zack. No distractions._

Defeating what he thought was all that was left of the Shinra soldiers, Zack ran over to Cloud and started to kneel. He heard gunshots behind him, he turned to the new set of soldiers. Damn it! The gunshots were going every where, Zack ran to charge the enemy once again.

Suddenly he felt bullets rip through his skin, knocking him back. "Gah!" Zack fell onto his back, he was going to get up, but Shin-Ra soldiers were standing over him. They started shooting, pain ripped through Zack's body, his body jerked with pain and the pressure from the bullets firing into him.

Zack went limp, his spinal cord was severed, and he could not have moved even if he had the strength. His head fell back and he caught a glimpse of the giant city, directly in front of him was the entrance to Sector 5.

Realization shot through him, he had been just outside where she lived. Just outside the serenity of his love and her flower garden's. I was soo close... Aeris... I'm sorry... Gunshots again rang out and Zack felt himself die. Hopefully... I'll see you again...

"Aeris..."


	2. Rainy Night

**Disclaimer: **You know what this is for. I don't own FFVII

**Present day, Midgar slums**

_Swords slash... Guns fire..._

_The sight of blades connecting..._

_The smell of gunpowder..._

_The glint of metal and the blast of bullets..._

_The tang of blood and pain..._

_The sounds of screams and agony..._

_The adrenalin rush can kill..._

But the silence never dies...

_...Will you mourn for me..._

Cloud bolted upright as the sound of gunshots rang in his head, he gasped for air as he fumbled to turn on the lamp sitting on the nightstand next to him, only to find it would not come on. Sitting up in sweat damped sheets the blonde looked around his room for a moment, still half asleep but alert. Outside he could hear the clang of thunder after the flash of lightning, and the harsh yet soothing sound of the rain hitting the roof. The icy wind of the downpour billowed through the window, making the curtains flap in its harsh breath. Cloud relaxed as he saw he was in the comfort of his room, he shivered from the cold sweat that dewed over his body. The blonde stood up from the warm safety of the covers and strode shakily into the bathroom, ignoring the open window.

Without flipping the light switch-it wouldn't work anyway-he turned the faucet of the sink. Splashing the cold water on his face Cloud stared into the mirror for what seemed like forever, clearly remembering the dream that had woke him. It ached; the guilt he felt for the death of his first, and perhaps dearest, friend. Clouds head hung in despair, his grip on the sink tightened as he cursed himself for being so weak.

"Cloud..." a gentle voice whispered from behind him. He turned around to meet the child, her brown eyes peering through the door.

"What is it, Marlene?" She didn't answer at first, and seemingly lost for words. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder boomed from outside, Marlene nearly jumped out of her skin and shrank towards Cloud. Cloud couldn't help but smirk and, as another lightning strike roared, he knelt down to the frightened girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. Knowing just what to do.

"Marlene," He asked timidly, "I have to admit something, something that I'm quite embarrassed about." The little girl looked up at him in curiosity as he continued, "You can keep a secret right?" She nodded, and flinched as thunder boomed once again.

"Well, you see that storm out there?" He nodded toward the window, and she followed his gaze, glancing at the lightning that was followed by the crack of thunder, she looked back to Cloud and nodded again. He pretended to have trouble saying the sentence that would probably just send the young child into a fit of laughter. "Well, you see... I'm... very... very... very... very... very afraid of it. Is it alright that maybe... you can wait until I fall asleep... Because that..." He jerked his head toward the storm outside. "Is very, very, very scary. Please?"

A smile big enough to show most of her teeth spread across Marlene's face. Nodding she giggled and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "You don't have to be scared Cloud! It's just the weather." She proclaimed. Cloud pretended he was fascinated by this piece of information. "Really? You sure? Cuz..." Thunder boomed. "It sounds awfully scary."

The small brunette shook her head. "No its not. Tifa tells me that when it thunder's, its actually Ramuh laughing at something funny. So you don't have to be scared Cloud. It's going to be alright." Cloud stared at her in mock fascination.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Oh... Well... can you still stay until I fall asleep?"

She giggled. "No silly." Then whispered as if there were prying ears. "Daddy told me I have to sleep in my own room."

"Oh." He pretended to be disheartened.

"But, if you're still scared, you could borrow one of my teddy bears."

"Really?"

She nodded again. "Uh huh. Come on, we can go get one right now."

In Marlene's room Cloud watched as she picked out a teddy bear she thought he would like, and hand it to him. Cloud smirked a bit, and then knelt to receive the gift. "Thanks, I think I feel better already."

She smiled in triumph and giggled. "Good night, Cloud. And remember, don't be afraid." Cloud nodded and slowly closed the door as the little brunette crawled under the covers. He walked back to his room; putting the teddy on the nightstand he felt cold air rush up his back. Shivering Cloud turned to find the window still open, walking over he closed it. Protecting the room from the harsh environment outside. He turned and paused, startled by his own reflection in the closet door mirror. He sighed and walked over to shut it, he felt cold against his back; he turned around once again to find the window was open. Now alert he looked around the room wary for any intruder that certainly had opened the window. Seeing there was no one in his room he walked over to the window again, he went to stick his head out to look around when it unexpectedly hit something intensely red.

"OW! Shit Cloud! Yer head is hard!" Said the red head that was sitting soaking wet just outside Cloud's window. Rubbing the bridge of his nose the blonde stuck his head out the window again. "_I_ have a hard head? What are you doing outside my window any?"

" **_TRYING_** to get out of the rain. Now if you would _excuse_ me." Reno shoved past Cloud, climbing out from the window and into his room. He looked around the room lazily, as if trying to take it all in. "You know," Cloud began, "You _could_ have used the door." The blonde caught the putrid and almost gagging scent of alcohol that emanated from the red's breath as Reno pushed past him. "Well I _would _have. But the door was locked." Reno gave him an almost insulting gesture, mainly portraying Cloud as a retard. Cloud frowned at the drunk Turk, though he already knew that he asked the question anyway. "Have you been drinking?"

The Turk rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Naw. Geez Cloud, you could be so dumb at times. Must be yer hair weighing yer brain." Reno swayed a little, "Wait, yer don't live here." It was Cloud's turn to roll his eyes at the redhead, closing the window he heard a thud and turned to see Reno on the floor looking rather surprised to be there. "I hope you didn't drive here." The blonde declared, wondering how the he the Turk had managed to successfully climb up to the roof in the first place.

Reno frowned and shook his head, when he spoke he had to concentrate to form the right syllables, though they came out sluggish anyway. "Roode. Hee took mme caard keysh. Damn fooker. Koodent git inta ma aparrtmant. Ahg, I bith my tongueth." Cloud sighed and walked over to the red head, kneeling down to help him up. "There's a couch downstairs,' He started to say, but when Reno took a step and fell down-again- the blonde almost went down with him.

Cloud decided against the idea of carrying the man down the stairs, it would probably do more harm than good. "On second thought, you can just use the bed."

The blonde led the Turk to the only bed in the room. _I'll just sleep on the couch downstairs, he's so plastered he can barely move_, he told himself. It was just at this moment that Reno's legs decided to rebel against their owner and his assistant, causing Cloud to trip and then fall onto said bed. "Sowwy 'bout dat." Mumbled the redhead; though his face was stuffed in a pillow he had landed on. With a huff Cloud stood and looked down at the Turk.

"How much have you had?"

Said Turk rolled over onto his back and attempted to count his fingers, giving up after a few seconds. "Hell, I dunno. But it'd take ya a while ter catch up." The blonde quirked an eyebrow at the red, "I hope you hold all that alcohol." Reno sat up as good as he could and proceeded to glare at Cloud.

"I ain't no lightweight," The Turk grimaced and looked away. "On second thought, gimme a bucket." The blonde hurried the short way down the hall to the bathroom, grabbed said bucket and went back into the room, setting it down next to the bed. "So, how much did you have?" He asked as the Turk leaned off the side of the bed, spewing his guts out, speaking when he had the chance. "I dunno, everthin' went all hazy after the… ugh, I can't remember." The Turks vision was still blurry and distorted but it was better than before, and his speech had gotten better.

Cloud had given Reno an accusatory look. "Some… guy challenged me to a drinking contest. Said I was a push over, so I had to prove him wrong." The blondes look worsened. "I ain't a lightweight, and I wasn't gonna let some punk talk to me like that. Shoulda beaten his face in…" His voice trailed off and the blonde studied him while the he stared off into space.

"So, who won?" Cloud asked.

Reno huffed and looked at Cloud like he was dumb. "Well if I was the one who passed out, I wouldn't be here spuwin' ma brains out 'ere." He told cloud. "Then Rude took ma card key. Damn prick." The red head's stomach lurched again and he had to meet again with the bucket god. This was an unusual accurance considering the Turks tolerance to alcohol, and lots of it.

"You realize your head gonna really hurt in the morning." Cloud declared, watching Reno as he leaned over the bucket, wrenching. When the Turk could breathe he looked and the blonde with a glare set on his face. "Tomorrow? My head didn't have to wait until tomorrow after it rammed inta yers."

Cloud scoffed at the Turk, he wanted to hit him but refrained from doing so, "Do you want an icepack or not?" The Turk nodded in response just before he leaned over the bucket again. With a sigh the swordsman took a trip to the downstairs refrigerator, taking a sandwich bag from the box on top of the counter and placing it under the ice dispenser. Clicking the shredded ice option so that it the makeshift pack would be easy to use, he then wrapped it in a thin washcloth and walked back up the stairs.

When he entered the room, the Turk was not leaning over the bucket, which maybe was a good sign. The red had his hand on his forehead, looking like he was miserable. Cloud sat on the bed next to him and gently placed the ice pack on top of the Turks head. Reno jumped at the touch of coolness, and he looked at Cloud for a moment before taking the pack with a mumbled word of thanks.

"You look like shit." Stated the blonde, looking as the red frowned and attempted to sit up, presumably to hit Cloud or something. But the Turk ended up grabbing his own temples as the pain in his head throbbed. He tried to maybe get off the bed, for what though was not in knowledge, but ended up falling before he his feet even hit the floor.

Cloud caught Reno before he injured himself, but let go when the Turk pushed him away a little roughly. "Get off me asshole." Mumbled the red before Cloud let go, he lay back in the bed again, whimpering a little as his head throbbed.

"What did I do?"

"Nothin'. Just leave me alone." The Turk snapped.

Cloud sighed and left the red there, feeling kind of sorry for him as he heard him gag over the bucket. But then again… he did it to himself. The blonde grabbed a blanket from the hallway cupboard and walked downstairs to the couch in the backroom. Though he fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes, his sleep was not at all restful. Nightmares from horrible things he couldn't remember, and horrible things he remembered all too clearly. For Cloud Strife, his past life came down to one big nightmare, one he couldn't get away from.


End file.
